Cannot be Extinguished
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Solar light. Comforting yet destructive. Gunslingers use them with their infamous Golden Guns, bullets laced with fire. Sunsingers are coated in these flames, both taking and giving life. Sunbreakers walk proud with their Hammer of Sols, breaking away the enemy with fiery rain. This is the story of three Guardians, whose light burns bright in a world of shadows and deceit.


Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to the very first chapter of Cannot be Extinguished.**

 **Now I want to say this before all of you guys begin to rage and get salty. "What about your other stories?" or "Oh, another Destiny Crossover with RWBY." Just hear me out, kay?**

 **A week after The Taken King's Raid was released, I came up with this idea. And I really wanted to do it. But I chose not to because I wanted to focus on other stories and such. This is my thinking and how I do things, with a bunch of things to do, I can be able to put focus to one and then go to another without burning myself out on just one thing so I can keep things diverse. Then again, that's just me, so please... No hate.**

 **And don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing Renewed, Becoming Human, A New Light, the side story to Renewed, etc. Those are things I want to complete as well. SO you know, patience on those.**

 **Also, look closely at the very first words. I'm sure to those who have gotten the collector's edition of Destiny, Vanilla version, have seen these very words when they opened the box. I thought it would be a good way to start off the story.**

 **That and Overwatch... How I love/hate Mei.**

 **Moving on. I'm happy to announce to you the very first chapter to this new instalment. Sit back and enjoy the story... Man I sound like a game developer from E3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Destiny. They belong to their lovely creators. Though I can dream.**

* * *

" _We are surrounded by darkness. We always have been. Perhaps that's why the Traveler chose us. For even death cannot extinguish our Light."_

 _-Unknown Warlock to a new initiate_

* * *

 _A young boy was laid down in his bed with a bright smile despite the late time. Once again he waited for his uncle to come home once again so he would be told an old tale before heading off to bed. At least this was only once a week when this would happen. At least his uncle was just part of the reserves_

 _Said boy snuggled up to slightly weathered brown teddy bear as his uncle had a smile of his own sitting down beside him on the bed. "When will you ever learn to sleep before I return, boy?" His uncle said with mock seriousness._

" _I can't help it, Uncle Forge. Your stories are amazing. I just have to listen to them," The boy replied back all the more excited, not knowing what tale his uncle would tell him._

" _Very well then. But promise you'll go to sleep once this tale is over?"_

" _I promise, Uncle!"_

" _Then I shall begin this then." The older man looked out the window pondering to himself, seeing the bright lights of the tall buildings in the darkness of the night. Smiling, he looked back at his nephew and grunted catching his attention. "Have you heard of the Second World War, Haul?"_

" _A little, Uncle. But why?"_

" _Because this tale comes form that time. When in battle, soldiers who've never met each other would sometimes become brothers in arms. This tale is about someone who fought on against whatever the costs was, to make sure no more of his fellow brothers would fall in combat."_

 _"Who is it?"_

" _His name was Fritz Christen. He was a German soldier of the Waffen-SS during the time. Now I want you to note that the SS was a horrible group capable of unspeakable horrors, but nonetheless shared the very same comradeship as anyone else."_

 _The Uncle gave his nephew a smile as he got himself comfortable in his seat while taking a small swig from his seventh bottle of beer, the other's neatly discarded amongst the floor. The man did have a high tolerance after all. "Fritz and his fellow brothers were part of an invasion force and manned an anti-tank battery against the Russians. During a skirmish, Russian soldiers ended up killing the rest of the men manning that very battery. Only Fritz was left."_

 _By then, the Haul widened his eyes already. "Only he survived, Uncle? Did he survive?"_

" _None know if he ever did survive his engagement. But his feat was incredible. He knew that reinforcements were coming, but he had to hold the line no matter the cost for his brothers. So Fritz manned that cannon alone." Now this caused the young boy to widen his eyes hearing this. "For three days, he fought alone against the Russians trying to take his position. But he held his ground. No food, no water, and no sleep, he fought them off by his lonesome._

" _But how?"_

" _I don't know to be honest, lad. I still wonder to why to this day. But I know that he did it in defence for his brothers in arms. He didn't back down from a challenge. And furthermore, he protected those he loved."_

 _By then, Haul laid down in his bed with wide eyes and heart racing. His uncle took note of this and chuckled and ruffled up his black hair. "That's the end of that now, Haul. Now get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."  
_

 _Haul merely nodded and smiled which his uncle returned back. "Good night, Uncle Forge!"_

* * *

 _Darkness._

 _That's what surrounded him for how long already? He lost count by now, and evidently, he didn't pay attention anymore. He felt weightless, just floating absently in a great void that had swallowed him whole long ago._

 _And there he waited... And waited... Just floating... Feeling cold. How he longed to know the feeling of warmth once again. The very beating of his own heart in his chest. The bright rays of the sun that shined down on his face. The heat of a bonfire, raging with it's flames licking the air. He just wanted to feel warmth once again._

 _That's when he heard a faint voice calling out to him. He couldn't move to see where it was calling from, but he knew it was there._

" _ **...Don't you give up yet, Haul... It's not over yet..."**_

 _That's when he blinked for the first time. His eyelids blinked slowly, but he was feeling it. Then he no longer felt the sensation of floating anymore, with his feet laid against something. Then the moving of his mouth. His hands. Then legs. Chest. Everything._

 _Then there it was... Beating... The soft thumping within his breast. Soon warmth coursed through his body, the very feeling ever growing more and more, as if a small flame had just created a great inferno._

 _Then he heard another voice._

" **Guardian...? Guardian...?"**

Haul blinked once more before squinting them being assaulted by brightness. Blinking more, his sight adjusted. He was looking at the ground. He was looking at the ground for godsake! Granted there was a thing layer of snow, but he was seeing once again.

" **Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian."**

There it goes again. And it came from the front. Groaning softly, Haul lifted his head up blinking more to clear his vision. There, he was greeted with a rather strange sight.

A float white object was before him. It looked like it was made out of metal the least to say. Shaped almost like a diamond with its tips colored yellow, Haul saw the back part of it rotating about with a blue optic blinking, or to say, shuttering about.

" **H-Hey! It worked! You're alive!"** It proclaimed happily with it's front side rotating slight and expanding ever so. **"You have absolutely no idea how long I've been looking for you!"**

"Ummm..." Haul managed to speak out before the object spoke once again.

" **Just try to stay calm for now, Guardian. I'm a Ghost... Well now to say, I'm actually _your_ Ghost. And how can I say this without you panicking? Let's see..." **The object abruptly cut him off before it clicked it's tongue... Does even have a tongue? **"Well... You've been dead for a long time. And when I say long, I mean _long,_ Guardian. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand. So you know... No pressure."**

Haul just blinked before looking down once again finally bringing his arms up his face. What he was met was an interesting sight. His hands were in black gloves, but they just felt like a second skin, fitting snuggly to him. Then there was his arms, which goes to say for his legs and pretty much his entire body. Metal plating was found across his body in a grey and white color finish. Haul moved his fingers a little and heard bones cracking after moving after so long. He then brushed them along his head and widened his eyes feeling a large smooth dome.

That's when a HUD appeared in his vision. It flashed a little blinding him shortly before clearing up just as it was before. A small circle was in the upper left corner with a bar in the middle of the same area. Haul squinted before seeing a little bit of red on the outline of the circle making his Ghost sigh.

" **I thought I lost them. Damn..."** Ghost turned to look at Haul and bobbed in reluctance. **"We have to move out now. We're being hunted."**

"B-By what?" Haul uttered out and took a step forward almost falling flat onto his face. _"Damn it... Guess my legs were asleep for too long."_

" **If you want to know, Fallen. But we have to move."** Ghost floated out before him looking around and turned back to him. **"Now hold still."** His compartments flared out a little before his disappeared in a blue light making Haul panic.

"G-Ghost?"

" **Don't worry, I'm still with you. I just synced myself with your HUD. Now just listen to me and head straight for the wall. I'm marking it. And if you have any questions, later. I'd rather answer them once we're back in a safe location."**

Merely obeying those words at the moment in his own reluctance, Haul gulped and slowly made his way towards the tall rusting wall, passing by decaying cars and the occasional skeleton that littered the road beside him. This indicated that time had passed by while he simply was frozen in time.

He walked for a bit, following a white diamond that served as his waypoint thanks to Ghost who whispered words of advice to him to make sure he was safe. "W-Where am I?"

" **Old Earth, Russia. Many centuries have passed since the Golden Age, Guardian,"** Ghost chirped back at him.

Haul widened his eyes trying to stay balanced as he walked. "Centuries? What do you-" He then went quiet hearing shrieking in the old hallway of the large wall, echoing off the walls chilling him to the bone. "W-What was that?" Haul asked noticing the red in the circle becoming a little brighter.

" **That would be the Fallen. They're closing in rather quickly. We have to hurry."**

The Newborn Guardian made hesitant steps through, continued to be guided by his new ward before they came upon an entire area cloaked in darkness. Ghost soon appeared right beside his head making him jump back in surprise before he shined a bright light. **"Sorry for startling you, Guardian. But be careful. Fallen thrive in the dark. We don't,"** It replied scanning a blue light along the area. **"We have to find you a weapon to increase your chances of survival. I'm not about to lose you so soon after I revived you, another thing I'll cover once we're safe."**

The teen just nodded before Ghost floated off leaving him alone. "B-Be quick about it."

" **Don't worry, Guardian. I won't be long."** Ghost disappeared from his sight before Haul spotted the small construct floating along in the distance of the dark abyss. There he waited, hands now clenched into fists as he looked around ready to fight with his bare essentials if need be.

That's when a hum was heard. Then the flashing of flood lights before they blared out in full brightness. And then he saw things clinging onto the wrecked structures of the wall, quickly scurrying away from the light back into the shadows and crevices.

Ghost soon reappeared in front of Haul and nodded. **"It won't be long before the Fallen hunt us down."** He then floated over to a nearby gate that was recently opened thanks to the restoring of the power and hovered nearby an object. To be specific, a gun. **"I just found this while getting the power back on. It's pretty old and a little banged up. But it should still fire."**

The feeling of his legs now familiar again, Haul jogged over to the gun that appeared to be an assault rifle and picked it up. He hefted it a couple times and tossed it up testing the weight. The Ghost wasn't wrong about it being old and banged up. It was dusty, rusted, had scratches all over and a crack holographic sight but was still in working order by some miracle.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Haul muttered and soon held it properly with a natural prowess of a soldier.

" **I got you some extra ammo as well. And Guardian? I hope know how to use that,"** Ghost pipped up before disappearing returning to the HUD of the Risen.

"I hope so," Was the response.

* * *

Haul couldn't tell how many of these Fallen creatures he had felled making his way through the wall and eventually an old cosmodrome. They were either identified as Dregs or Vandals, or small floating machines named Shanks. But he fired at them with the old rifle, cutting them down in his own attempts of survival.

Some of these Fallen charged at him with electrified blades blindly while others shot at him with their own firearms. It was firefight after firefight, taking cover behind anything solid and shot at them, taking a few hits here and there but survived those strange enough.

Re enough, the fruits of his labor have shown as Haul entered a large room with the ceiling missing. Missing thanks to a futuristic ship hanging by a bunch of cables that kept it suspended in the air. Haul was panting as he leaned against his rifle, worn out by the ordeals he had just gone through after his reawakening.

Ghost materialized beside him and floated over to the hanging ship beginning to scan it. **"Hmmm... Hasn't made a single jump in centuries. We're pretty lucky those Fallen haven't scavenged anything from this."**

"W-Will it fly anyhow?" Haul wheezed out struggling to even stand as his body was being assaulted with stress and tirdeness.

Ghost looked over and emitted an aura of pride as his optic blinked. **"I can make it work."** Soon vanishing, Haul watched with curiosity before feeling hope spark up within him. Lights flared from the ship as loud hums churned out. The engines behind sputtered a little before they roared to life, burning ablaze now disconnecting itself form the array of wires that kept it in place and hovered in the air.

" **Alright. It's not going to break orbit. But it may just get us to the City,"** Ghost's very voice coming from the ship itself. **"Now, about that transmat."**

Loud roars were heard from behind with Haul whipping about aiming the old rifle ready to engage once again. Fallen came rushing out, their own weapons drawn as a larger on came out of a hole in the wall, chittering in it's own language, and had four arms just like the Vandals, but towering over them.

" **Time to go."** The teen barely had a chance to open fire before being engulfed in the very same blue light Ghost appears and disappears with and soon found himself in the cockpit of the ship as it rose up through the opening of the ceiling. **"We can come back for them when you're ready. Now let's get you home,"** Ghost told him as the ship rocketed off into the night sky into the clouds.

Haul was forced back into the worn seat from the velocity of the ship as it flew before it relaxed a little. But he kept leaning against the seat panting as his eyes became heavy. **"You alright, Guardian?"** Ghost asked it's host with concern.

"Y-Yeah... Just... Tired..." Haul responded with a coarse voice slowly closing his eyes.

Ghost took a look at his vitals and hummed in relief seeing nothing was wrong, just the built up stress had finally gotten to him. **"Well, any newborn Guardian would be the same if they had to go through what you went through. Get some rest. The City is a long ways away from here. I'll wake you when we arrive."**

That sounded like the best thing Haul has heard all day. Finally with his eyes close, he let out a long sigh before he was instantly out like a light, softly snoring as the ship made it's way to a safe haven.

Ghost chirped contently as he continued to pilot the ship, making sure nothing unfortunate would happen to his new Guardian making their way home. **"Here we come, Traveler... We're coming home..."** He muttered softly with an unseen smile.

* * *

 **Finally, this has been posted. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and overall story. It was exciting to write out and can't wait to do so as time goes on. And don't worry, I'll still do my other stories that you love to read.**

 **So, our Guardian has been awoken and taken to The Last City. I'll have to say, I'll be skipping out on the initial campaign towards to the end of TTK with some flashbacks in the next chapter before Haul and the other Guardians arrive on Remnant.**

 **See you guys later!**


End file.
